Computer-aided map navigation tools have achieved widespread acceptance. For example, global positioning system (“GPS”) devices have provided rudimentary road navigation for years. More recently, map navigation software for cellular telephones and other mobile computing devices have been developed. Although such existing systems can provide location information for some computing devices, such systems can use a significant amount of power with adverse effects on, among other resources, battery life.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.